A dreamy night
by mydogs
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in Kagome's time. However, it seems that demons have found their way into this era as well. This is my first fanfic. Chapter 7 is up! Please read & review. Flames are welcome!
1. the day of the dream

Dreams

One dark and beautiful starry night, Inuyasha and Kagome were out walking back to the Higurashi temple after seeing Sota make his confession of love to a girl in his class named Hatome. While walking, they did not speak to one another since they were too engrossed in thinking about how they felt for one another. This is why Inuyasha did not notice anything wrong with the sudden quietness of the scenery until he was attacked from behind. A large wolf-like animal leaped on Inuyasha's back; clawing and biting, blood flying everywhere, trying to tear him apart. Inuyasha at first was dazed, thinking, "I didn't think there would be demons in Kagome's time". He quickly snapped out of it when he heard Kagome's scream. Right as the huge beast was about to tear open Inuyasha's back with its big claws; Inuyasha turned over and grabbed its paw in mid-swing, quickly tossing the animal off and as far away from him as possible. Inuyasha leaped up and with his battle cry, ran after the animal, tearing at it with his own claws, now drawing the animal's blood. Just as Inuyasha was about to deliver the final swing, directed at the animal's throat, Kagome screamed out, "Inuyasha stop!"

Inuyasha turned and looked away from the now cowering animal and looking appalled yelled back" What! After this tried to kill me you want me to let it go! Are you crazy?

Kagome looked around wildly and saw the source of the trouble. A woman sitting on the bench in the nearby park started laughing hysterically. She stops and looks at the scene and says "You think it is over so quickly? You think you have defeated me so easily? Think again."

Kagome turned to the woman and shouted "Who are you? What do you want?

I am Nora Roberts and I am here to destroy you. Everyone stopped reading and buying my books to watch you slay your stupid demons. Well, No more! I hold the power to create characters to destroy and this I shall. Then the world will once again love me! once again laughing hysterically, only sounding this time more sadistic.

The wolf that Inuyasha had been on top of and about to kill suddenly vanished. Inuyasha hit the cement and looked around saying "What the hell…..! Once again he heard Kagome, only this time she shouted, "Inuyasha look out! Inuyasha whipped around just missing the bullet that whizzed past his ear. He looked up into the cold, dark, murderous eyes of a woman with a very strange looking device pointed at him. Inuyasha looked and thought," Now what the hell is this? Inuyasha had never seen this strange object before that this woman was holding. He started walking toward it, as if in a trance, wanting to know what it was. He quickly snapped back to reality when he heard the woman speak.

"Stay where you are. I am Lieutenant Eve Dallas of the NYPSD and you sir, are under arrest for being a member of the terrorist group Cassandra. Peabody, read him his rights." Peabody set out to read the revised Miranda rights, until she heard Inuyasha speak.

"What! What the hell is going on? What the hell are you talking about and who the hell is Cassandra!" Inuyasha turned around thinking everyone here has finally lost their minds and he better go back to his time while sanity was still intact. He did not get far though until he felt something hot pierce through his skin, through back making a clean shot out through his chest, near the shoulder. Inuyasha did not know what just happened but imagined it had something with that woman holding the strange object and the other woman who kept laughing on the sidelines.

"Kagome, take care of her! Inuyasha shouted, pointing toward the woman on the bench, while he leaped towards Eve and her aide with his claws outstretched. When he got hit again by the weapon that he now learned was something called a "gun" when he knocked out of the woman's hands and she had cried out for it. He did not realize that both of them had spares. He quickly pulled out the Tetsaiga, using it to deflect the bullets as well as swipe at his adversaries.

Kagome was not so lucky. She did not have her bow and arrow with her as she did back in Inuyasha's time and was thus attacked by Roarke. When she first saw him, she was shocked about how gorgeous he was with his dark hair, eyes, and perfect naturally dark skin. She was quickly put back into the here and now when she felt his hands clamped around her throat, squeezing every bit of life out of her. When she thought for sure she would die, when everything started fading to black, she felt the pressure immediately released. She turned her head towards the faint sounds of commotion that she heard where Inuyasha had sliced off Nora Roberts' head and the book. What Kagome did not see before she blacked out was that every character that was created to defeat them rapidly turned into nothing more than puddles of ink that seeped into the pavement. She did not hear or feel when Inuyasha gently kneeled down beside her, lightly shaking her to see if she was ok, with concern deeply etched in his voice. She did not feel when he carefully picked her up in his arms and carried the rest of the way home, her home. She also never knew that Inuyasha stayed with her until he could not stay any longer, until he was called back to his own time.

"Sota, wake up!" yelled Kagome from downstairs. "You'll be late for school!"

Sota sat up in bed as straight as an arrow, looking around as if he did not recognize the place. When he was once again focused, he thought about what happened while he slept. "What a strange and wild dream…..and who is Nora Roberts?"


	2. The day after

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Either way, chapter 2 is up and please let me know what you think of it. Thanks!!!_

While heading downstairs to grab some breakfast before he headed off to school, Sota continued to walk in a daze. He was so entranced in his own thoughts he didn't realize when he walked right into Kagome running off to school where she once again would be late.

"Sota, what are you doing?! Get out of my way; I'm going to be late for school!" Kagome immediately collected her books that had fallen and proceeded to run out the door. After watching his sister run off, Sota regained his thoughts and proceeded to head to school. Throughout the day, Sota kept thinking that perhaps he should tell Kagome what his dream was about. Maybe it was a sign, a vision of an upcoming demon that Inuyasha and she would have to face.

While walking home, Sota realized that his dream might become a reality. After all, he had been planning on finding some way to tell Hatome how he felt about her. He decided he was going to tell Kagome after all, it might not mean anything, but at least she would know.

As soon as Sota arrived at the shrine, he noticed Inuyasha standing outside the doors that hid the well that connected the feudal era with theirs. Sota ran up to Inuyasha calling, "Hey Inuyasha! If you're looking for Kagome she's probably inside studying. She got in trouble for her bad math grades on her report card so she's been ordered to come home and study immediately after school."

Still looking confused and wondering what a "report card" was, Inuyasha shrugged and followed Sota inside. After he was inside, Inuyasha said hi to Mrs. Higurashi and went up to Kagome's room. "Hey Kagome, are you done yet? You've been here long enough and we still need to find the jewel shards before Naraku collects anymore!" Kagome, at first dumbfounded and wondering when Inuyasha got there was immediately taken over by anger.

"Is that all I'm good for? Looking for shards?! Kagome shouted. Inuyasha, confused by her sudden outburst, retorted by saying "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome, so angry at Inuyasha for once again being a jerk said, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was immediately dragged to the floor so hard that pieces of the ceiling below broke off. After a few calming breaths, she began to feel better and returned back to studying.

"What the hell was that for!!?" Inuyasha, angry at Kagome for commanding him once again, got up from the floor. "Dammit, you know we need you to find the shards, so hurry up! We're wasting time!" Kagome, on the other hand, just ignored him and continued studying. "Kagome, let's go! Inuyasha started to head out the door when he realized she wasn't following him.

"I can't return yet. I have more important things to worry about. Like passing the 9th grade! Kagome shouted in his face and slammed the door. Inuyasha, now on the opposite side, started grumbling about women. He didn't notice when Sota appeared beside him and called his name, shocking him and saying "What!!"

"Um, I was wondering if I could ask you something", Sota said slowly while looking down at the floor. Inuyasha, looking bored and figured he didn't have anything better to do decided to find out what he wanted. "Well, before I ask you, can we go outside first?"


	3. Jewel Shard?

_Sorry once again for the long update. Either way here's chapter 3!_

Inuyasha gave a quizzical look at Sota, shrugged and followed him outside. Once outside, Sota began to shuffle his feet in the dirt, digging a toe into the dirt. Inuyasha quickly became bored waiting for Sota to speak; "Look, if you're not going to say anything, then I'm leaving. I have better things to do anyway."

"Wait!" Sota grabbed onto Inuyasha's robe, halting his movements. Inuyasha just gave him a look and said "Speak then, dammit! I don't have all day!" But, before Sota could speak, Kagome burst through the doors, rushing outside looking frantic. When she spotted Inuyasha, she rushed over.

"Come on, we have to move now! I can sense a jewel shard! Kagome quickly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started pulling him into following her. Inuyasha stopped short, dumbstruck.

"What? Here? Are you sure? What the hell is going on?! What are jewel shards doing here?! Kagome quickly turned around and instead of pulling him, starting pushing him from the back with all her might. When Inuyasha started off at a run and Kagome was still pushing, she fell flat on her face, with a loud thump.

Well, are we going or not? You start giving order in a rush and all you want to do is lay in the dirt! After Kagome got up and started walking past him, whispering "jerk" along the way, started walking in the direction that she sensed the jewel shard in. Sota, while still wanting to talk to Inuyasha, almost stopped them but decided this might not be the best time and went back inside the house. While walking, Inuyasha had assumed that the jewel shard might be sensed near the well, leading them back to his era. He wasn't sure if Kagome could sense jewel shards that far off, but anything was possible. When Kagome passed the well, he just looked curiously at her back, since she hadn't spoken to him since they started walking.

"Uh, Kagome, are you sure you're going the right way?" At first, Kagome did not say anything but continued walking. Without warning, she stopped abruptly. Inuyasha, who was still looking in the direction of the well, did not notice that she had stopped. This caused him to walk right into her.

Kagome turned around to face him, her face a beet red. "Are you questioning me? Are you assuming that I have no idea where I'm going, even though I have already had found demons with jewel shards, never once being wrong?! Inuyasha started to stammer to cover up whatever might be coming next, but his attempt came too late. Before he knew what had happened, but should have been expecting it, he suddenly heard a very loud "SIT!" The submission command made the rosary beads around his neck instantly start to glow red, then forcing him to obey, causing him to slam face-down in about hole 6 feet deep.

"Why me, why does this always happen to me?" Inuyasha climbed out of his hole, fuming at Kagome, shouting "What the hell was that for!!" Without even turning around, Kagome shouted, once again "SIT! SIT! SIT!" each command making the hole deeper and deeper. Inuyasha, while still fuming decided to just keep quiet so he could at least stay out of the dirt. After climbing the hole, he followed behind Kagome, quietly muttering about women and their tempers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well, we're starting on a little adventure. The next chapter is going to contain a battle and don't ask how, but everyone is joining in. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far._


	4. Is this a dream?

_Well, peeps, here's chapter 4!!! Ok, I had thought this chapter up in a dream so hopefully it turns out as cool as it seemed when I was dreaming it____! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!_

After walking for several hours, Kagome suddenly stops once again, only this time, with a confused look upon her face. Inuyasha, once again not paying attention, smacked into Kagome's back. Only this time, since he didn't want to fall in the dirt again, he tried to grab Kagome's long black hair to hopefully catch himself. With a very loud "OWWWIIEEE!", Kagome's head jerked back; and this caused them to both fall, with her landing on top of him.

"You know, a little warning might have been nice! Inuyasha pushed Kagome off him, holding a hand to help her up, which she ignored. "Well, I don't know what gave you the idea that my hair was a _rope_! And now I have a huge headache and I didn't bring any aspirin!!" Kagome pushed herself off the ground, still mumbling how much her head hurt, placing a hand to her forehead, walking past him. Inuyasha was about to say something else, when Kagome quickly turned around giving a cold look and a quiet "Don't". He decided to just keep his mouth shut.

After another 5-10 minutes, Kagome stopped once again. Inuyasha, thankfully for both of them, stopped as well before crashing into her. "What the hell are you stopping for?! Don't tell me you lost the jewel shard!!!" Kagome, still quite pissed at Inuyasha, yelled "SIT!", causing Inuyasha to once again land in the dirt. He decided to just stay there for a few moments since it seemed that's apparently where he was supposed to be, until he heard Kagome whisper, "Actually, I did lose it."

"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha immediately pushed himself off the ground, standing in front of Kagome, fuming. "What the hell do you mean you lost it! How can you just…AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Inuyasha stomped over to the nearest tree and started punching it, until he heard Kagome start crying.

"I don't know, I felt it and now it's gone! Still sniffling, she started running further up the road. Inuyasha stood near the tree a few seconds longer, cursing his lack of luck, and ran after her. When he reached her, she was passed out, sprawled out across the road. Inuyasha, quickly scanned the surrounding area but he didn't sense or find any enemies that could have caused this. He kneeled down by Kagome's unconscious form, gently trying to shake her awake, but to no avail.

While lying there, Kagome entered a dreamlike state, where she began, a battle of her own. A white smoky mist swirled around her, making everything seem very hazy. Kagome stood there a few more seconds, hearing Inuyasha's voice calling her name. "Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome tried to scream back; unfortunately he could not hear her. I must be dreaming, but how am I ….. awake? Kagome walked further into the mist, hoping to find some answers, quickly stopping short when she heard a voice, this time not Inuyasha. But it was not only the voice that stopped her movement, but sensing once again a scared jewel shard, this time very close.

"Don't be afraid, for soon, you will not feel anything. Welcome to my domain." A beautiful woman, with long white hair flowing down her back and wearing an elegant gown of the deepest blue, holding out her arms, came strolling through the mist. Kagome instantly saw the black glow of a tainted sacred jewel shard in the center of her chest. Kagome let out a silent gasp; unbelieving that a person so beautiful could cause the sacred jewel shard to become so tainted. When she was about to demand the woman's purpose, she vanished. For a few moments, Kagome stood there confused and quickly became scared for she no longer heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha, where are you!" Kagome, frantic, scanning, hoping to hear his voice stopped when she heard someone. "Kagome, I'm so glad you're alright!, concern and relief deeply etched in the voice. "Inuyasha" ran over to Kagome, putting his arms around her. At first, Kagome became very flustered and thrilled that maybe he felt something for her too like she did for him. Reality quickly took hold though, for she knew that this would not be the reaction of the Inuyasha that she knew and loved. She quickly squirmed out of his embrace, backing away. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Kagome, terrified tried to run away but it was no use, since the fake "Inuyasha" grabbed a hold of her once more, and try as she might, she could not get away.

Kagome, in a desperate cry screamed out "Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Inuyasha! Anyone please help me! The man that looked like Inuyasha threw back his head and began laughing. "Kagome, you stupid girl, no one's going to save you! At that moment, this man bent and kissed her.

Kagome, outraged, began squirming once again, only this time more intensely, to once again have it lead no where. While the kiss continued, Kagome could feel her strength waning, slipping into unconsciousness. Can one experience double unconsciousness? While wondering this, she noticed another figure appearing out of the mist, a monk with black hair pulled back in a short ponytail in a black and purple robe quickly followed by a woman with long black hair pulled in a ponytail in a black and pink outfit carrying a huge boomerang and a fox demon on one shoulder and a tiny cat on the other.

"Well, not wasting anytime are we? Perhaps we should leave the two love birds alone", Miroku leered. "Miroku, you idiot! That's not Inuyasha!" With that outburst Sango disturbed Shippo and Kirara and smacked Miroku with her Hirakotsu. Kagome, still being kissed by the imposter, relieved to see her friends, and then quickly lost consciousness.

The real Inuyasha, frustrated and worried about what was going on, left the unconscious form of Kagome when he finally sensed another presence. He noticed a woman that had a mad look in her eyes. "They're all going to die."

"Oh no, they're not!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, raised it in the air and yelled out "WIND SCAR!" A funnel form of wind twisted, slashing through the demon. With that strike, the demon evaporated, leaving the jewel shard in its wake. Inuyasha resheathed his Tetsusaiga, grabbed the jewel shard, and ran back to Kagome. When he got there, he saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara standing beside Kagome's still-unconscious form.

"How did you guys get here? What's going on here? Why is Kagome still unconscious?" Inuyasha, looking completely confused, heard Kagome start to stir. He knelt down by her once again, supporting her into a sitting position. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome blinked a few times, still very weak, looked into Inuyasha's eyes, not sure whether or not he was the real one. "Inuyasha, is that really you?" After asking, Kagome fainted.

"Damn, what the hell kind of question is that?! Of course, I'm me!" Inuyasha then noticed that it didn't matter cause she couldn't hear him. Sango, kneeling down beside him, "We better go back, I don't know what happened or who that demon was but I have a feeling this is all connected to Naraku." Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kagome, while everyone followed him to the well.

"I want to know everything that happened" said a seething Inuyasha, who then jumped through the well followed by his compnions, connecting Kagome's era to his, hoping to find some answers…..somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry for the super long chapter, but it was a pretty long dream____. Hope that you guys enjoy it and chapter5 will be up soon!!_


	5. New girl

Disclaimer: _sorry I've been forgetting to add this, I own nothing, except any chracters I create_.

_Well, here is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it!! Oh, I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to keep writing this so if there is anything you want added, let me know. Thanks!!_

Inuyasha took a look around the village and his first thought was; "It's good to be back." After a few more seconds, he took a look at the sleeping form of Kagome and hurried to Kaede's house, followed by Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. However, it was not the sight that he had been expecting to see.

Upon arriving, Inuyasha saw the back of a young girl with long black hair, tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon, sweeping the porch. She was wearing the traditional priestess garb, white shirt and long red skirt. At first, Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, immediately thinking of his long-dead love, Kikyo. Before he could speak her name, Kaede came out of the house, rushing over to the group.

"What has happened here? What happened to ye?" Kaede quickly began pushing Inuyasha inside, telling him to lay Kagome on the bed. After successfully getting Inuyasha to obey only after the fifth time of telling him what to do, she hurries back outside. Once outside, she instructs the new girl, whose name is Penelope; a priestess-in-training, to gather water and medicinal herbs. After instructed, the girl hurries off to do as she was told.

While waiting for Kaede to return, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, wondering why she was still asleep. Sango, seeing his face full of worry, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a gesture that spoke much louder than words. Shippo, however, was not so tactful.

"Inuyasha, why weren't you there to protect Kagome?! If she doesn't wake up, it's going to be all you're fault! Shippo quickly looked away from Inuyasha, tears forming in his eyes. Inuyasha, not in the mood to be lectured by the fox child, gave him a quick blow to the head and a "Shut up!" causing a lump to form on Shippo's head.

Kaede, hearing the tail end of the discussion, walked into the house, kneeled and slid the door closed. "Now tell me all that has happened. Where have ye been?" Inuyasha recounted the last few days (was that all it was, a few days?), traveling to Kagome's time and up to the current situation.

Miroku, after being silent for so long, turned to ask a question of Kaede. "Kaede, how did we end up in Kagome's time, let alone her dream? I had always thought the only person that could travel to her era was Inuyasha. Does this mean any of us can go through the well?"

Kaede was silent for a long while, pondering the monk's questions. "To be honest, I am not how ye all were able to travel to where you did. Perhaps, Kagome's powers are greater than I ever imagined, summoning you to come to her aid by being in great danger." Miroku sat back on his heels and thought about the old priestess's words.

Inuyasha, after some time, looked away from Kagome to ask a question as well. "Hey, old hag, why isn't Kagome awake yet? What's going on here?"

Before Kaede could reply, the young priestess-in-training slid open the door, fuming, "She's probably just tired, you disrespectful brute! How dare you call Lady Kaede an old hag! Inuyasha stared for a second at the girl then quickly jumped to his feet, demanding "What did you call me?!"

Penelope was now just having way too much fun and decided to continue this charade. "Aw, what are your little doggie ears not working right? Inuyasha, not caring anymore who this girl was or that she was a girl at all, began to seethe, clenching his fist, ready to take a punch. Surprisingly, were not the first to intervene. Kirara bounded over to where she was standing between the two of them and transformed into her full-grown demon cat form. Penelope, realizing that her fun had ended, for now, decided to back off, but not without one last comment. "Ok, kitty, you win. I promise I won't hurt your little dog friend."

Inuyasha was about to comment before Kaede cut him off. Sango, Miroku and Shippo, quietly snickering over the recent encounter, quickly changed to stoic expressions when Inuyasha whirled around to look at them. "All right, that's enough ye two. Penelope, you really should learn to be a bit more respectful yourself." While Penelope, resigned and decided to listen to her teacher and keep quiet, she handed the herbs she had gathered to Kaede. In the meantime, Kirara changed back to her normal tiny cat form and jumped on Sango's shoulder.

After making the proper introductions, Kaede handed a rag to Penelope so she could keep Kagome cool and comfortable. "Now, that we are all here, let us see what we can do to help Kagome."


	6. Kagome's awakening

A few days after arriving at Lady Kaede's house, Kagome awoke from her slumber, at first completely lost as to where she was and what had happened. After taking a glance at her surroundings, seeing the inside of a small shack, with a cooking pot in the center, and other sleeping mats around the room, she realized she was in the feudal era. While lying there, she began to remember the last battle. She then recalled Inuyasha kneeling over her, then passing out. She tried to stand, but quickly laid back down when the room began to spin. Looking around once more, she wondered, "Where is everyone?"

A few moments later, Penelope walked through the beaded door to check on Kagome's status. Kagome, at first thinking the same thing Inuyasha did, thought she was seeing Kikyo. Then the girl spoke. "So, you're awake. How do you feel?" Kagome tried to answer, but all that came out was a harsh guttural sound. Penelope, thinking this was probably due to lack of use, quickly raised her hand to quiet Kagome when the girl continued trying to speak, causing her throat to become more painful. "Wait here." Penelope quickly left Kagome and headed towards the fields to find Kaede as well as any of Kagome's friends that may be milling about.

Upon arrival, Inuyasha quickly began harassing Penelope of Kagome's status, continually saying that they had to continue their journey to find the sacred jewel shards before Naraku. Inuyasha's bombardment of questions continued for a few minutes. "How is Kagome? Is she awake yet? Is she going to be ok? Why aren't you answering?" Penelope was quickly getting agitated by how annoying dog-boy was being. Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo were about to try and tell Inuyasha to let Penelope speak, but they were a bit too late.

"SHUT UP!!" "Give me a break, will you! I am trying to tell you the girl's status so just shut up for a few seconds!!" After taking a deep, calming breath, Penelope glared at Inuyasha to make sure he would obey her order. At first, he looked like he was about to either or yell at her, but then his expression changed to one of concern, keeping his mouth shut. This was enough to satisfy her, so that now she could relay the news.

"Thank you. Now as I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted (once again throwing a glare at Inuyasha, then turning back to look at the party all at once), the girl, Kagome, is awake. She seems to be a bit disoriented, but a few days rest and nourishment, she should be fine. Inuyasha, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo breathed a collective sigh of relief. Shippo, bouncing his way towards the house, looked back at the others. "Well, let's go see her!" Together, the group headed towards the house. Penelope started walking with them until she remembered she told Kagome she'd bring her some water. Walking a little ways away from the fields, and about halfway towards the house, she stopped by the well and began drawing up the bucket to bring the water back. After taking the full bucket off the hook, she began walking towards the house. In the process, she heard distant screams. Turning in the direction of the sound, she saw flames from the outskirts of the village and the clouds turn a dark, ominous black. "Oh, great." Penelope dropped the bucket and began running to inform the others.


	7. Penelope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Penelope quickly ran back to the house where Inuyasha and the others were.  
Panting, she looked around at all of them who were giving her quizzical looks. Enraged, she shouted "Do you not feel that demonic aura?! We have to protect the townspeople!"  
After a moment's hesitation, they grabbed their weapons and began running towards the center of the village. Inuyasha stopped and tried to persuade Kagome to stay and rest. But she kept telling him that she was fine. When he persisted, she had no choice but to use the command, "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha was instantly dragged to the ground, creating a deep hole where his body made impact in the dirt. Kagome took this chance to leap over his inert form and run to the battleground where everyone else was.  
Inuyasha grumbled about how he was only worried about her safety.  
Penelope stopped and looked down at him. He felt her gaze about him and looked up. "Tch, I don't need your help. I am capable of getting up myself." he said.  
She just looked at him but didn't bother extending her hand to him. "Baka, you honestly think I was going to help you? Whatever gave you that idea? Oh and when are you going to learn that women are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves?" As an added touch, she smacked him across the head. With that, she turned away from him and rushed to the midst of the fighting.  
Inuyasha, already irritated about being delayed due to Kagome was now pissed at Penelope for giving him an even bigger headache. "Stupid woman. Just wait, I'll take care of you later." he thought to himself.  
Seething and growling about the start of the day, he was finally able to join the battle. By the time he got there, he noticed that there was a mass amount of youkai. However, as to who had brought them, was still a mystery. These kinds were too stupid to join forces and attack a single village on their own. Soon forgetting to look for the ringleader, he began slice every with in his reach with his sword.  
After about 10 minutes of fighting, Inuyasha noticed that Sango, Miroku and Kagome were nowhere in sight. As for Penelope, he could careless as long as she wasn't dead, so he could kick her ass later. After noticing this, he stated to become concerned. Normally, he would think all the more for him. However, Kagome's weakened state was persistent on his mind and he immediately stated to search for her. After a few minutes of searching and slicing, he found his comrades. They all seemed to be fighting some old hag who looked to be about as strong as a twig. Baffled as to what the problem was, he rushed over to lend a hand as well as to chastise them for the weakness.  
Before the others joined, Penelope observed where the fighting was heaviest. Noticing that Inuyasha and the others seemed to have a good handle on the minor demons, so she went on to search for the ringleader. At first, she did not believe what she saw. The jewel shards she spotted were imbedded in the forehead and arms of what looked to be a very old woman. She was very short with long white hair and was wearing a black and pink kimono with a purple obi. Not noticing anyone else, she shook her head before running towards the woman. "Incredible, where are those idiots?" she thought to herself as she ran toward the old woman. Soon she regretted the decision of rushing in. Before she even had the chance to get her bow raised, she was struck with a bolt of lightening straight at the center of her chest. Penelope immediately crumbled to the ground, her consciousness fading.  
Sango saw her collapses and began rushing over to assist her. She stopped when she saw the biggest lightening call she'd ever seen forming over Penelope's body. Without a moment's hesitation, Sango swung her Hirakotsu at the woman who did not break eye contact with Penelope's body. She hoped that her instincts were right. If not, it would mean Penelope's demise. There had been no time to think, only to react. The old woman's reflexes were much faster than one would have guessed by just looking at her. She dodged the oncoming boomerang with such amazing speed and agility it was almost like she disappeared from sight. Thankfully, that had been enough to cause the lightening ball above Penelope's body to disperse. The woman glared at Sango with such hatred, her eyes the color of the darkest coal.  
"stupid little bitch, now you've gone and spoiled my fun" she said in a rich husky voice, not expected of an old woman.  
As she was about to attack Sango, she noticed Inuyasha and the others quickly surrounding her.  
"Fine, we'll call it a draw. It's no longer fun anyway. But don't fret, my dears, I'll be back." she warned them. With that, she vanished into thin air along with the surrounding youkai. Inuyasha, was completely clueless about the recent events turned to Sango and asked "What the hell just happened?"  
Sango just shook her head and went to join Miroku, Kagome Shippo and Kirara who were kneeling by Penelope's body.  
"How is she? Will she be ok?" Miroku turned to Sango with a worried look and replied, "I think so, but we need to take her to Lady Kaede." Inuyasha, just noticing Penelope's lifeless form rushed over and began to shake her.  
"You wake up!! I still need to kick your ass! Wake up you stupid woman!!" he yelled at her.  
Penelope seemed to have been jarred awake by the force of this and punched Inuyasha in the face. Promptly after doing so, she fell asleep. Inuyasha, looked at her dumbstruck as blood streamed out of his now broken nose. After a moment's pause, Kagome burst out in laugher, soon joined by Miroku and Sango. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and kicked him as hard as he could.  
"Ow! What the hell??" he yelled.  
Just as Inuyasha was about to beat down on Shippo, Kagome shouted "Sit Boy!"  
Once again, Inuyasha and the dirt became close friends. Kagome glanced down at him and stated "Why don't you just stay there for a while?" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara with Penelope on Kiara's back headed back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha just laid there, thinking how much he hated all women.


End file.
